


[Podfic of] The Sandwich Means

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crying, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[49:18] Author's Summary: They always help each other out. (Four times a member of MCR cried and what happened afterward.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Sandwich Means

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sandwich Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510787) by [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz). 



> The band being all _bandfamily_ is possibly one of my favorite things to read in the worrrrrrrrld. So of COURSE I love this fic lots and lots and wanted a podfic of it to carry around with me always. Here is that podfic!

**Length** 49:18

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TheSandwichMeans-alpheratz.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sandwich%20Means.m4b) (right-click save)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _This story contains some discussion of depression, drinking, and a mention of casual drug use. Mostly, though, this is lighthearted, slightly cracky bandfamily fluff. Rating is for language._ \- alpheratz's story notes


End file.
